


Shirt

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 30.04.16 - prompt was 'Shirt'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt

She slides her hands beneath his shirt and he’s glorious, and she’s lost. She hates herself for it, detests how much she craves him and the vicious circle of need but it’s never enough to stop. He’s shown up on her doorstep tonight like so many before, exhausted and broken, and he’s reaching for her before even a word can be spoken.

He’s pressing her against the wall now, the hard and soft lines of his body intoxicating in contradiction, and she’s mortified by the baseness of her reaction. In their normal life, the notion that he could hold such power over her is laughable and she feels another wave of self-loathing break on the shore.

The bare unpalatable truth of it is that she loves him. She has loved him for a long time, compartmentalising with a ruthless efficiency in order to function. She has no doubt that what they have is untenable, unsustainable in the real world – they are both too complex, too damaged and too similar for it to be anything other than what it is.

Afterwards he leaves, their eyes catching for a brief moment in the darkness before he’s gone. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out a shirt, one he left years ago when he used to stay, when he used to lie beside her into the small hours. It’s become something of a ritual for her now as she presses it to her nose and inhales, searching for any lingering hint of him.

There’s nothing there now and she knows it. But she tucks it beneath her pillow anyway, forcing away the heartache as fitful sleep finally claims her.

FIN


End file.
